


This was Never Right

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [8]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Sad TK Strand, Slight canon diver, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Prompt: this was never right.  Coda for 2.04 with slight canon divergence.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	This was Never Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @sixringss for the prompt. Sorry it took me a minute to get something out. Just had to wait for the right inspiration. Hope you like it. Coda/slight canon divergence for 2.04- big brother Judd is really taking over everything these days. 🤷🏻♀️ and this really got away from me 🙈
> 
> As always thanks @moviegeek03 for helping nail down the idea. 😘

TK had been so excited when he realized he was finally gonna get to meet Carlos's parents. That is until Carlos had introduced him as a friend. He'd done his best not to let it show, but he know Carlos had picked up on his silence on the way home. The fight they'd just had wasn't his finer moment either. He knew he shouldn't have walked out; he knew Carlos was hiding something just from the pain in his eyes, but he'd been too hurt to care.

He grimaces as he recalls his words about making more space in Carlos's closet. That hadn't been fair. Carlos had put up with so much of his crap in the beginning, and here he was leaving again. Oh well. It was done and now he had to find somewhere to go to lick his wounds.

He didn't really wanna go home; his parents on his nerves between the lovey dovey and their new weirdness he'd picked up on at the station the other day. Marjan was out with her fiancé, and he didn't want to call Paul, knowing he'd get a lecture. Mateo's energy would be too much for him right now, so that just left Judd.

He let out a sigh at the realization. Judd would let him crash no questions asked. But TK wasn't sure he wanted Judd's big brother routine. He let out another sigh knowing he didn't have a choice unless he wanted to deal with his parents. He sent Judd a text asking if he could come over before ordering an Uber.

Upon arrival, TK let out another sigh as he stood on the Ryder's front porch. He wasn't sure if Grace was home or if he'd be interrupting anything, so he stood there for the longest biting at his lip even though Judd had replied an affirmative to his text. By the time he'd worked up the nerve to go knock, the door swung up with Judd propped in the doorway. "You just gonna stand there all night pretty boy or you gonna get your ass in here?" Judd asked not picking up TK's nervous energy yet.

"Juddson Ryder, that is no way to talk to a guest," Grace said lightly slapping him with a towel as she joined him at the door.

"Ah it's just TK Gracie," he laughed before looking at TK's face now that he was closer.

"Ah hell," he sighed noticing the bitten lip and the bag. "Get in here little bother," he said pulling TK inside.

"I didn't... I hope I'm not interrupting," he says this to Grace, the bottom lip still between his teeth. "I just.... I didn't know where else to go," he says quietly looking down.

Judd takes his bag wondering what in the hell had caused this as Grace reassured TK with a hug he wasn't interrupting anything and was always welcome. "Thanks, Grace," TK tells her quietly as Grace leads him to the couch with Judd following. Judd sits down across from TK in a chair as TK wrings his hands. Grace sends Judd a worried look before he gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna get us some tea," she annouces giving TK's shoulder a squeeze as she walks by.

"Thanks darling," Judd smiles. Once Grace is in the kitchen getting the tea, Judd debates waiting TK out or point blanking asking him what's up. The longer he watches TK sit in anxiety, he decides he can't stand watching it so he's just gonna ask.

"Something happen with your parents?" Judd asks him. At TK's shake of the head no, Judd let's out a soft sigh. "Alright. Carlos then?" He asks as Grace returns with the tea. She takes up a spot by TK on the couch ready to offer him the comfort he so apparently needs. Judd can't stand the kicked puppy look TK pulls at his question about it being about Carlos.

"Sweetie, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," Grace says before Judd can disagree. "We're here for you no matter what. You wanna talk, we'll listen," she says sending Judd a pointed look. "You just wanna sleep, we'll get you in bed. Whatever you need TK no conditions," Grace says before relaxing into the couch and sipping her tea.

TK sends her a grateful look before the kicked puppy look returns. "Carlos and I had a fight," he says softly. "And I didn't want to deal with my parents yet. They're just.... yea," he says trailing off.

Grace hums having heard from Judd how insufferable Owen and Gwyn have been for TK.

"We ran into Carlos's parents at the farmers market. I've been dying to meet them, and he's been avoiding it. He introduced me as his friend," TK says trying not to break down on his friends.

"Like hell he did," Judd growls before Grace sends him another pointed look with a quiet "Juddson."

TK is still ringing his hands and Grace lays a comforting hand on his back. "Did he explain why?" Grace asks him when the silences stretches on for a minute too long. "Because anyone with eyes can see how in love you two are. So it doesn't make sense, he'd back track without some reason."

"Is he not out to them," Judd asks leaning closer to TK's space to try and calm him down as well. He's seen first hand what happens when TK works himself up with his anxiety.

"He said he is," TK says finally meeting Judd's eyes.

"Grace is right," Judd declares. "Anyone with eyes can see how in love you two are. It's sickening," he teases making TK chuckle finally.

"Yea well.... this was never right..." he sighs. "He's met my parents but any time I brought up meeting his, he avoided it."

Judd and Grace share a look before deciding with their eyes that Judd would take the lead. "TK, I know you're hurt. Hell I'm pissed for you. But you gotta remember too that Carlos grew up here. It might not have always been as easy for him as it was for you," Judd says treading as carefully as he can.

"Yea... he said something about my parents similar to that," TK sighs softly.

Judd and Grace both hum with nods. "That boy is crazy for you. God only knows why," Judd teases making TK roll his eyes. "Maybe his parents are traditionalist," Judd hedges. "Maybe you only meet them when you know you're in it for life. Carlos could be protecting you, not wanting to make you run," Judd says watching as his words sink in even though he's trying to be gentle with TK. TK looks even more down knowing all the crap he put Carlos through in the beginning.

"Or maybe it's something totally different," Judd amends hating TK's perfected kicked puppy look. "Look you're more than welcome to stay here, you know that," Judd says. "But you're gonna be restless. You need to talk to him TK. Yea it hurt when he called you a friend, and you got mad, and you both probably said things you regret now. He made you feel insecure by calling you a friend, and you paid him back by leaving and probably making him feel just as insecure."

TK is looking at Judd with tearfilled eyes and it kills him to see his little brother hurting, but there's nothing he can do to fix it and he needs TK to hear truths and not just platitudes. "You're right," TK murmurs after a minute. "Could you," TK doesn't even finish before Judd is up and getting his keys.

TK thanks Grace once again giving her a hug as she reassures him everything is gonna work out. Judd has his bag, and then they're getting in his truck heading back towards Carlos.

"Thanks Judd," TK says in between chewing on his hoodie string.

"No thanks needed T. That's what brothers do," Judd says shooting him a half smile. "Besides you know who will give it to ya straight when you're being an idiot," he laughs as TK grunts and rolls his eyes once more.

They're at Carlos's before TK even knows it. "Just talk to him. It'll be fine. And if it's not call me and I'll kill him," Judd promises.

"That won't be necessary," TK says with a laugh before grabbing his bag and getting out. "Thanks again Judd. I appreciate it."

"I know. Now get on in there," Judd says. He makes sure TK gets to the door and then he's off.

TK stares at the front door for the longest just like he did at Judd's. His poor lip is bitten raw at this point. He debates using his key, but decides against it since he's not sure how Carlos is feeling at this point. He knocks on the door still biting his lip as he sees Carlos looking thru the window before the door opens with a quiet hey.

He can tell Carlos is being guarded and TK doesn't blame him. He said some awful things and just left earlier. "Hi. Can I come in?" TK hedges and he knows he's still radiating just as much nervous energy as he was at Judd's.

"You got a key," Carlos says the indifference and confusion rolling off him in waves.

"Yea I thought maybe you might want that back," TK says biting his bottom lip once more.

"Why are we breaking up? Or did that already happen because it kinda felt like it did." There's not any venom in Carlos's voice, more like he's resigned to the fact he just lost one of the best things he's ever had.

"No," TK quickly reassures before he remembers Carlos might have a different opinion after today. "I mean I hope not."

Carlos let's out a breath and steps aside opening the door wider. "Come in," he says.

TK goes in dropping his bag at the door and he knows Carlos catches it but doesn't say anything. He's ringing his hands and pacing a little before turning to look at Carlos who is still by the door. "Ok, look. I know I was a little bitch.."

"No you weren't," Carlos says pained that TK could still think so little of himself.

"Yes I was," TK insists because he knows he was out of line earlier and Carlos is gonna listen. "And I just wanted to say I'm not sorry." He let's out a breath but barrels on despite Carlos's are you serious look. "I'm not sorry Carlos. I know I made it seem like your relationship with your parents was about me, but really it's about us." Carlos still isn't saying anything and TK is worried. "Do you know what I mean?" He asks.

"Not really," Carlos says confused. TK hums before turning and walking to sit because he knows if he keeps standing he's going to pace and he wants Carlos to have his full attention for this conversation.

He remembers Judd's words of advice and tries to better explain himself. "When you didn't tell your parents that I was your boyfriend, it made me feel insecure about our relationship and what I mean to you."

He can see Carlos's heart breaking once more and he hates he's the cause of his pain, but TK knows he has to be truthful.

"That kills me," Carlos says and TK knows it's true just from looking at him as Carlos finally moves closer. He sits down across from TK, and TK can feel and see Carlos's nerves, his hands ringing just like TK's had done earlier. "Which is exactly why I was avoiding introducing you because I didn't want that to happen and I knew it would."

"Yea but didn't it have to? I mean they knew you were gay," TK says trying to understand his boyfriend.

"They know, yes," Carlos says his eyes filled with tears which just makes TK hurt all the more. Carlos can't stop ringing his hands, and now TK understands how everyone feels around him when he's worked up. He just wants to comfort Carlos but first he needs to understand.

"I came out to them when I was seventeen, and they were shocked," Carlos can't meet his eyes and TK doesn't try to make him. "I... I... I... knew it rocked their world, but they hugged me, told me they loved me, and that was that." Carlos took a deep breath as TK laid his hands over Carlos's to still them.

TK knew Carlos wasn't done so he kept quiet to let him finish. "It got brought up a few times over the years, but there's also an understanding in our family that you only bring someone home to meet the parents once you're sure someone is going to be your life partner. They didn't meet my brother in law until Gabriella wanted him to propose. I just.... I didn't want to freak you out. Because I know we love each other, TK I love you more than anything, but I couldn't.... I wasn't ready to take that chance and have you freak out on me," Carlos finishes his eyes down cast and the unsaid "I didn't want you to leave me" hanging between them.

TK slowly tilts Carlos's chin up so they can see each other. "You could've told me that instead of avoiding the entire conversation. It makes perfect sense Carlos."

Carlos nods knowing he should've just told TK. "I was too afraid of losing you, and I almost did anyways."

TK squeezes Carlos's hands catching his eyes once more. He can't let Carlos drown in self hate any longer. "You haven't lost me. I'm not giving up on us that easily. As Judd said anyone can see how much we love each other to the point it's sickening, as if he's one to talk," TK chuckles.

"Judd huh?" Carlos finally laughs a little.

"Yea," TK nods with a bashful smile. "He uh.... he's the reason I'm here. He told me I was being an idiot and that I never considered how insecure you might feel in all of this. And for that I am sorry," TK says softly.

Carlos tries to cut him off, but TK doesn't let him. "No Judd was right. I felt insecure so I tried to hurt you the same way. I left just like you thought I would; I said things I shouldn't have. It wasn't my best moment."

"Wasn't mine either," Carlos murmurs.

TK nods. "But Carlos, I'm all in," TK murmurs leaning in close as he squeezes Carlos's hands once more. "However much time you need. I'm not gonna run, I'm not gonna leave. Whenever you want me to meet them as your other half, I'll be ready," TK says with the softest of smiles. "Because I love you and I'm sure about you."

TK reaches up and wipes the tear from Carlos's cheeks. "I love you too TK," Carlos whispers as their lips meet for a soft kiss. Things might not always be perfect or right, but they would overcome them together because their love never fails.


End file.
